Frío
by lorenina
Summary: ¿Matarías a tu salvador? BellatrixRemus


Sus miradas se encontraron por segundos y como si apareciera entre ellos una conexión instantánea, supieron qué iba a hacer el otro.

Ella se sentía morir por dentro ¿cómo pudo traicionarse tanto?

Siempre había tenido el corazón frío, siempre había estado inmune a eso tan sucio, incomprensible y mortal sentimiento llamado "amor", pero había caído como una inocente chiquilla, se había dejado engañar por los designios de aquel cruel destino.

Se sentía desgarrada, fatal, que había traicionado todo aquello por lo que toda su vida había luchado. ¿Por qué su lord, su maestro, su mentor, su guía, no le había prevenido¿por qué la había mandado a ella, leal mortífago, a buscar a los licántropos escondidos¿por qué tuvo que haber aquella avalancha?

El frío de aquella noche no se le iba del cuerpo.

Había sentido el aliento de la Muerte en su oreja, sus manos deslizándose entre su cintura, pero él la había visto. Él que sabía qué iba ella, la había despojado de aquel terrible destino… para darle uno más mísero todavía.

Bajo la capucha y tras la máscara, unas lágrimas afloraron de su rostro mientras recordaba…

Fueron sus brazos y sus manos lo primero que sintió de él. Era lo único cálido que había a su alrededor. La ropa estaba congelada y entre los hilos de la tela se formaban cubitos. No podía pensar, el frío le congeló el cerebro, pero aún sentía.

La tormenta azotaba con fuerza. La nieve se enroscaba en su cabello y se depositaba en sus pestañas. Todo frío, excepto su cuerpo.

El viento se detuvo, aunque seguía sonando. Después, un calor que al principio la quemó, pero lentamente, rogando por su alma, fue calentándola con su propio aliento y con sus manos.

Horas más tarde, recuperada, abrió los ojos y se encontró a su salvador. Aquel con el que debía acabar la vida.

No hubo palabras que cruzar para que él comprendiera que se sentía sola, abandonada por sus compañeros, traicionada. No hizo falta que se lo pidiera para que él se acercara y la abrazara, la protegiera con sus brazos, mientras que un bonito fuego ardía en el interior de una caverna.

Para mantenerla atenta y consciente, para que no perdiera sus poderes, le susurraba cosas al oído y ella se enteró de dónde estaba, que sus compañeros mortífagos la abandonaron. Y él no le dijo su nombre, pero ella le conocía, sabía que era de los buenos, que debía odiarla, pero no la había matado.

Intentó hablarle, explicarle lo cruel que era, que él no se merecía estar haciendo eso, que la dejara marchar, que la dejara morir…

Pero simplemente, él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, sonrió levemente y le dio un poco de comida caliente.

Después de beber el reconfortante líquido, sus miradas se cruzaron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella fue capaz de sentir algo de paz y seguridad. Rendida como estaba de lidiar con la Muerte y de estar siempre atenta, se dejó caer sobre su pecho y durmió tranquila.

Él, mientras, veía las llamas crepitar, su rostro era impasible, pero por dentro estaba bastante confuso.

Ella era una asesina, una despiadada… ¿porqué la había salvado?

Porque, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, él no quería más muertes innecesarias. Lo odiaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sufriendo, y planeando acabar con sus enemigos, como para dejarla morir a su suerte.

Sabía que aquella era una sentencia de muerte, pero quería sentirse en paz consigo mismo, quería saber, que por lo menos, le quedaba algo de inocencia.

Suspiró y la estrechó más contra él. Aún estaba fría, pero por suerte, menos que antes.

Cuando ella despertó, se sintió desorientada. No recordaba dónde estaba, hasta que se hizo consciente de que aquella mano que sostenía la de ella, era cálida y amable.

Estaba en una cueva, en medio de una tormenta.

El viento aún aullaba con violencia, pero sonaba amortiguado. Buscó con la mirada a su salvador, que estaba pegado a ella.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sintió desnuda, como una niña inocente.

Irremediablemente, tonta.

Ligeramente, se ruborizó, se incorporó y se apartó de él. Notó cómo una lágrima se le escapaba. Le daba la espalda, sentía sus ojos clavándose en su nuca. Pero ella, siguió observando la oscura y fría pared.

- ¿Por qué no me has dejado morir?- preguntó.

- No podría…- contestó él.- No quiero ver morir a nadie más.

Ella apretó los labios, nunca pensó que se encontraría en aquella encrucijada.

- Tengo órdenes de matarte.

- Lo sé.

Se instauró entre ambos un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo?- preguntó él. Al contrario de lo que se hubiera podido esperar, estaba tranquilo.

Ella no contestó. Sabía cual eran sus órdenes. No tenía miedo a cumplirlas. Sabía qué tenía que hacer. No le temblaría la mano.

Pero por algún motivo, era incapaz de hacerlo.

- Yo…- susurró.

Aquella vez no pudo contener el llanto. Y él, amable como era, y sintiendo lo que sentía ella, la abrazó con ternura y pegó su torso a su espalda. Ella siguió llorando, aunque más tranquila, y notando algo húmedo: las lágrimas de su salvador.

En aquella pequeña cueva, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, no supo cómo pasó, pero consiguió despojarse del frío. Apenas hubo palabras, solo miradas, solo comprensión.

Fue como un sueño, encima de la delgada manta sobre el suelo de piedra, él comenzó a saborear sus labios y ella los de él, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y se exploraban, pasando luego a los torsos.

Al principio, fue tierno. Los dulces besos, las suaves caricias y las miradas ardientes.

Después, violento.

La necesidad de sentir otro cuerpo, de saber que no estaban solos. ¿Cuánto hacía que el otro no podía estar con un ser humano? Sentirse de nuevo vivos, poder despojarse del frío… llegar y saborear la pasión y la lujuria.

Y después… silencio, ternura. El uno junto al otro, dos almas que son una.

Finalmente, se vistieron.

Y se miraron.

Y comprendieron que nada sería igual. Que ya estaban unidos allí, allá y en el más allá.

Juntos salieron, juntos descubrieron que les habían dado por muertos, al igual que ellos. Tanto uno como el otro, habían cometido alta traición.

Y ese día fueron a buscarles.

Y ese día, Bellatrix lloró más que nadie. Él se iba a sucidar. Ahorrarle el trabajo a ella, darle la oportunidad de vivir junto a los que fueron sus amigos de la vida.

No lo podía permitir.

Sin embargo, la figura imponente de su amo con la varita alzada, la obligaba.

«No lo hagas» pensó ella.

«No hay otra salida» pensó él.

Sí, que la había. Bella no estaba dispuesta a verle morir. Si alguno de los dos tenía que hacerlo, mejor que fueran ambos.

Aún sentía el frío cuando se quitó la máscara, prefería morir sin su traje de mortífaga.

Alzaron sus brazos, se fueron a dar la mano, pero el Adarva Kedarva de los mortífagos y de Voldemort no se hizo esperar.

Los mataron a ambos antes de poder volver a tocarse.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

Bella murió feliz, sin frío, pues, total, Lupin y ella eran ya una sola alma.


End file.
